Digimon Tamers 02: The Adventure Continues
by sword2588
Summary: The Tamers are back! At least, most of them are, to fight the new evil digimon from taking over. And worse, they must re-discover digivolution! Next Gargomon Returns!
1. Episode 1: The Tamers Are Back

**Welcome to Digimon Tamers: The Adventure Continues! This is a direct sequel to Digimon Tamers. This is all in my opininon, inluding couples so I hope you enjoy Jurato and Ryuki, with some tiny hints of Rukato and Jenki. **

**I estimated that Digimon Tamers ended around Christmas, Runaway Locomon in March for the Cherry Blossom Festival, Kenta leaves a week later, and I believe this story should start around mid April, which I believe is around Takato's birthday. **

**Here are the main characters: **

**Takato Matsuki**: partner of Guilmon. A kind boy who likes to dream a lot. He is somewhat the leader of the Tamers.  
**Henry Wong: **the partner of Terriermon. A boy who is serious about the things that are important to him. He is noted for his common sense. **  
Rika Nonaka: **partner of Rika. Once a girl who thought of Digimon as fighting tools, now sees them as important friends. Kinder and more trusting to others. **  
Jeri Katou: **once partner of Leomon. A girl with a sad past who often supports the tamers and cares for their catalyst, Calumon.**  
Kazu Shioda: **partner of Gaurdromon. Good friend of Takato and Kenta who likes the Digimon card game. He is less comedic when Kenta left.**  
Ryo Akiyama: **partner of Cyberdramon/Monodramon. A legendary, yet Mysterious, Tamer. He often stays in the Digital World to look after Cyberdramon, but the reason why is currently unkown to the rest of the tamers.**  
Kenta Kitagawa: **partner of MarineAngemon. A good friend of Kazu and Takato. He is a less active Tamer when he moved to Kyoto just a week after the Locomon incident. **  
Suzie Wong: **partner of Lopmon. The youngest sister of the Wong family who is often playful. She refuses to fight in order to avoid losing Lopmon again. **  
Ai and Mako: **partners of Impmon. Two young children who see the Tamers as their heroes, they don't often communicate but they want to do whatever it takes to help.

**Disclaimers: **Digimon Tamers and all of Digimon are owned by Toei animation and Chiaki Konaka. This is the same for all chapters. Note that I have added my own digimon.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO HEAR YOUR OPINIONS ON THIS STORY SO I CAN POINT OUT MISTAKES AND FIX THEM. THEY ALSO KEEP ME UPDATING THIS STORY AND BRING ATTENTION TO OTHER VIEWERS.**

* * *

By the way; My name is Takato Matsuki. I am a Digimon Tamer. My story began when I created Guilmon, me and my friends went on many adventures with digimon in other worlds looking for our friend Calumon, trapped by the Soverign for his power of digivolution. Though we have had our fun, not all was well; like When Leomon was killed, our friend Jeri fell trapped by the D-reaper, the biggest threat to both our worlds. Together, we Tamers stopped the D-Reaper and saved our worlds, but at what cost? We were forced to return our partners to their own world, where we once thought we'd never see them again, until now.

_This is when the theme song roles. _

(3rd Person POV)

You may have seen our fight against the Parasimon on March. But a month before that, about 2 months after our victory over the D-reaper, I fulfilled the ultimate promise.

"Takato is this going to work?" Henry always asked him that.

All the tamers gathered at Guilmon's "House." The DigiPortal had grown bigger than they rememberd completely filling the little home.

This was the first time that all the tamers, including Ai and Mako, were gathered at one place since the digimon left.

"Its gotta work" Takato looked at his digivice in comfort", I know it will."

"Takato! We sent messages, we had many attempts! I doubt this will work!" said Rika, who was just as sceptic as was Henry.

"Man, I just want my Gaurdromon back!" Kazu kicked a nearby can before bursting with tears followed by Kenta, Suzie, Ai, and Mako.

Ryo sat there sighing.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" said Jeri, suprising everyone there",I want my Calumon back! And we want our friends back! So believe in Takato and stop acting like little babies!"

Even Jeri believed in Takato like she always had, that brought everyones hopes up.

"I think we should peek inside the portal" Takato suggested.

"No Takato, you may risk getting yourself stuck inside, defensless. We can't risk going in." Henry said.

Takato wanted to argue but Henry was right.

"Maybe you should believe" A voice appeared from behind. Their father walked up the hill.

"Why are you here!" Henry was yellling at his dad with such rage, holding Suzie by his side. "What more could you take from us?"

Henry and his dad had tried to reconnect but the closest they got was making the message box.

"Please children I've been trying my best!" Janyu fell to tears",I gave you the messenger, I gave you everything my intelligence could give, and I tried giving you my love! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT!"

Suzie broke from Henry's hold and hugged her father, Henry joined her as well

"Maybe, not everything." Takato turned to Jeri", did everyone bring their digivices?"

"Yeah, right here." said Jeri, followed by everyone else.

"Good!" Takato threw his into the portal.

"TAKATO!" everyone screamed in shock, their one link with Guilmon was thrown in the the digital portal, lost forever.

"Takato what are you..." Rika was stopped in her tracks for a digignome was poping out of the portal, holding the digivice and the messenger.

"How is that...possible." Kazu was just as sceptic as the other two.

"Shibumi had once told me the dgignomes listen, they listen to your dreams and they grant your deepest wishes." Takato said

The digignome gave Takato his ark back but was pointing to the portal. There was the drawing of Guilmon, the one Takato drew himself.

"Do you mean this?" Takato pulled out a picture of everyones digimon, even Leomon.

"You mean we can get our wish? Our digimon back?" Kenta complained.

"Well, theres only one was to find out." Takato tossed the digignome the picture which was pulled back into the portal. "NOW TOGETHER!"

Everyone threw their digivices into the portal which had shinned brighter. The light had dimmed away revealing the thing they wanted most.

"Takato I'm hungry!" said the red dinosaur named Guilmon.

* * *

**Episode 1: The Tamers Are Back! **

(Takato POV)

Everything was better now that the Digimon were back. The only side affect was it allowed more digimon to BioEmerge, like Locomon. They tamers

Another month had passed it was now May 9th. A few days before my birthday, but I never asked for my "early present."

Ai, Makoto, and Impmon havent been seen since Rika's birthday. Kazu was in depression because Kenta was forced to move to Kyoto, away from the others. Suzie was worried about losing Lopmon again refused to fight anymore. Ryo disapeared again, we suspect he found another way into the digital world, I still didn't understand why he and Cyberdramon had to stay there.

All that was left to defend our home was Rika, Henry, and I; with the occasional help from Kazu and maybe even Jeri, for support.

We were weakened with the loss of friends, but strong with our abiltiy to go from Rookie to Mega, but again thats what we originally thought...

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

The sky was nice, trees swayed as the spring winds breezed in the air. It was going to be peaceful day, if you could ignore the giant ball of fog holding three kids and four digimon.

"Guilmon dodge!" Guilmon dodged the bolt of lighting which left a new hole in the streets.

"Renamon!" Ruki called her tamer. "Its thunderbirdmon, champion level. Whew! Its an easy one today, now beat it down!"

Renamon nodded and began clawing the birds wings.

"That maybe but we have to be more careful with these guys, Terriermon get its tail wing!"

"MOMENTAI!" The little dog/rabbit digimon shot a blast at its target. Thunderbirdmon lost balance and was forced to the ground.

"Now Guilmon finish it!"

"Yes, Pryo Sphere!" The fireball consumed the bird to data which Guilmon gladly absorbed.

"YEAH!"

The three kids and their digimon walked back to the Tokyo Goverment Building, took the elevator to the top floor, Hypnos station.

"So kids how did it go?"

"We're fine dad, we defeated the Thunderbirdmon."

"Yeah but three digimon today? Thats gotta be wrong,"Yamaki said showing off his dead lighter.

"Come on Yamaki we got another digimon's data collected."said Takato

"Good, lets put its data into the system."said Reika.

They hooked Guilmon to the DDS (Digimon Data System) which took the data collected in battle, recorded it, and shot it back into the digital world.

Everyone moved to the restaruant center of the building for a break, the digimon needed their energy to continue.

"If this keeps up, we may never be able to take another break, I'm afraid without the rest of the Monster Makers, the digimon could lose control and break the entire barrier between our worlds." said Henry

"That is a break I dont want" Everyone laughed at Takato's joke and finished their Ramen.

Since it was getting late the kids went home. Henry promised his dad he would meet him at home.

"You know I wish that we could do somethings with our digimon that didn't have to do with fighting.

Their digimon nodded in agreement.

"Well a lot of things have changed in one week huh, times going fast."

There were lots of physical changes as well, they were ready for spring.

Takato wears a blue tee, tanish khakis, the same green shoes, his bright yellow goggles, and a short sleeved white sweater.

Herny has an orange tee over a long sleeved black turtle neck shirt, black shorts, and orange sneakers.

Ruki changed the least with the same heart shirt, ankle cuts, red sneakers, and a black coat.

"Yeah but the more we fight the stronger we get, the stronger we get the more we can protect," Ruki said",now if only we had the others, then we could save more."

"We'll always be together some how right?" Guilmon said optimisticly

They all sighed, said they're goodbyes, and went home.

Takato took off his shoes and ran upstairs to his room Guilmon following him.

"Mom, Dad, We're home!"

"Good Takato, now you and Guilmon can fix your room!"

"Okay!" Takato and Guilmon now live together since Guilmon's house is now a growing danger because of the digiportal.

* * *

Jeri and Calumon are enjoying the night in Jeri's room. Culumon was looking at the stars while Jeri entertained her stepbrother with her sock puppet.  
Calumon got bored of the stars and started looking at the buildings, Calumon turned his head upon seeing a shadowy figure on the building across. Not knowing what it is he goes to Jeri for the answer.

"Jeri whats that?" Culumon pointed to the pot in the sky. Jeri chucked.

"What do you mean Culumon?" Jeri gave her brother the puppet to play with and looked out the window. She looked at the shadow trying to figure out what it was, a satellite maybe. She was convined until it moved, its wings spread out.

"Ahhh!" Jeri screamed, she grabbed Calumon and closed the curtains.

"Whats wrong Jeri?"Calumon aske noticing Jeri's alertness.

After calming down, Jeri explained",Calumon! I have to call Takato, I think you're being targetted by a digimon again."

Outside, the digimon had left its spot and wondered to another, it tried its best to keep its target in sight.

"Did you get him?" Said a voice in the background.

"No, I was spotted, we'll have to try again later,"said the winged digimon.

"Fine, but hurry," the shadowy digimon said before turning around ready to go.

"Yes my lord, it will all go accordingly to plan." Then the shadowed digimon disapeared into the night.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Note that this was re edited due to new ideas for the series. I wanted to follow the idea of a "new digivolution style" through each season like armor in Zero 2. Again PLEASE REVIEW it gets me wanting to update this fiction and hopefully attracts other people into reading it. **


	2. Episode 2: Digimon Stalker

**Okay People the story became confusing like I didn't want it to be but its now fixed. Full english, remastered, and hopefully more enjoyable. And PLEASE REVIEW! I love you hear your comments so I know whats wrong. Flame me for all I care just please REVIEW. **

* * *

**Episode 2: Digimon Stalker?**

"I don't get it Juri calm down, your saying someone's after Calumon?"

"Yes Takato, I think that Calumon may be kidnapped again!" Jeri was worried, since Leomon's death she and Culumon have bonded.

"Don't worry I'll be there soon. But let me tell Rika and Henry first."

"Okay Takato. I hope nothing will happen to Calumon." And with that they hung up.

Meanwhile in Shibuya...

"So, what do we do?" one digimon said.

"We wait for the target to be alone with the girl, then we attack." the shadowed digimon from before said.

"But do you think this will work? I mean our lord may punish us for this." the digimon was scared.

"Of couse, he promised your freedom in the human world if you did right?"

"Uh...yes whatever you say sir."

"Good, now get ready here they come"

In the Katou house...

"Guys I think the digimon might attack so you guys must stay in the hallway." Jeri explained.

"Yes Jeri, don't worry they won't take Culumon." Rika assured.

"Yeah, Jeri I promise no one will take Calumon from you, not again." Jeri smiled at Takato, he cared about her more often since the D-Reaper incident.

"Anyways people and digimon" Henry pointed to the other digimon. "We need to get this thing going so Jeri close the door and let you and Calumon be alone then we will attack!" Everyone nodded in agreement one last time before finally closing the door.

Minutes later Jeri and Calumon were alone. The window was open and they looked like they were doing homework.

Just then a wind entered the room and a digimon's shadow covered the two.

"TAKATO NOW!"

Just as the digimon was ready to grab Culumon, Takato and Guilmon burst through the door startling him.

"GUILMON!" Takato cried to his loyal digimon and Guilmon let out a fiery breath blasting the digimon to the wall.

"RENAMON!"

"Yes Rika!" The Yellow fox jumped the digimon and forced it out the window.

Takato and Guilmon grabbed Jeri and Calumon and ran downstairs, away from the digimon.

"What is it Renamon?" Rika scanned her Digivice for the digimon's data. Terriermon and Henry had entered the fight blasting him to the wall.

"Momentai dude!" the little dog said blowing the digimon to the wall.

"I got it Rika!" Renamon scanned the digimon.

"Its Gargoylemon, champion level! What did you think it was going to be that easy to take our friend you ugly bitch?"

"FREEZING WING!" the digimon called blowing Terriermon and Renamon back.

"Thats it Terriermon!"

"Renamon!"

CARD SLASH!

DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!

RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO...KYUBIMON!

TERRIERMON DIGIVOE TO...GARGOMON!

Gargoylemon attempted to get up but the two champions knocked him back.

"Gattling Gun!" shots fired the digimon's body.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" the tiny shots and bullets knocked the digimon down.

"LETS FINISH HIM!" Henry and Rika said in unison

"WAIT!" the digimon raised his arms in defeat. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! the digimon was crying.

"Oh why are you crying?"

"Because the boss told me if was to do this, I would be able to stay in the digital world!" The digimon fell to his knees.

"BOSS!" the two looked at each other, obviously Takato and Jeri were in trouble.

Takato, Jeri, and the digimon ran to the basement to hide.

"Are you okay Jeri?"

"Yeah Takato"

"I knew I was in trouble! Don't let them take me Takato!" the digimon was extremely frantic.

"Dont worry, we're your friends, nothing will happen to you" Guilmon assured.

"I wouldn't be so sure" a new voice entered wiith an evil laugh right behind them was a bug digimon with a giant sphere.

Guilmon got up and got into fighting positions as did Takato.

"I would move" Takato didn't like the idea.

"GUILMON DIGIVOLVE!"

GUILMON DIGIVOVE TO!...GROWLMON!

"Growlmon its JewelBeemon! Ultimate level!"

"GOT IT!" Growlmon charged but JewelBeemon was faster in an instant he had Growlmon floored with his spear.

"NO!" With Growmon floored, Takato tried to stop him but was tossed away like a rag doll.

Jeri clutched Calumon with fear.

"Now girl, would you please hand over the catalyst?" the digimon wasn't as convincing, his voice didn't sound nice.

"NOW GROWLMON!" Takato's loyal digimon shot his fire which knocked the digimon back long enough for Jeri to run out.

"How dare you!" the digimon was pissed he lunged for the kill. Takato grabbed the blue card.

CARD SLASH! MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!

Matrix Digivolution...

GROWlMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOO...WARGROWLMON!

"ATOMIC BLASTER!" in one shot the bug digimon was nailed to the wall.

"You and your friends think that you can just change levels whenever you want? Well NOT ANYMORE!" the digimon laughed before dissinigrating with the wind (strange because they're in a basement.)

"Well that was wierd" Guilmon had changed back.

"Wait a minute, oh no JERI!" Takato ran out of the basement.

Jeri ran in the streets with Culumon hopefully Takato defeated the bug guy, sadly when Jeri took the next turn she was face to face with a mysterious digimon.

"And were do you think your going"

"AHHHHHHH!"

"OH NO JERI!" Takato ran as fast as he could, Henry and Ruki had finally caught up.

"Where's Jeri?" Ruki said.

"I don't know but I know she's in trouble!" when they took the turn they found Juri alright holding Culumon. A digimon was in front of them holding a red crystal.

"THATS CALUMON'S CRYSTAL!" Henry pointed to Calumon who was now without a red triangle on his forehead.

"Not anymore" They watched helplessly as he somehow split the crystal into 3 pieces.

"wha...what did you do!" Terriermon pointed.

"You stupid kids, the green one (the one on the left) is champion level, the blue one is ultimate level, and the gold mega." He laughed. "NOW YOU CAN'T DIGIVOLVE!"

"Rika, we need those crystals!" Renamon pointed out. But before Renamon could move that digimon was already behind attacking smacking Renamon into Terriermon.

"IM COMING!" Guilmon charged towards the digimon and fired at him.

"Not so fast!" The bigger digimon could only smack the flame and punch Guilmon onto Takato.

"We can't even hit it!" Henry pointed out.

"No, we have to help!" Rika was panicking, she hasn't panicked since Locomon.

"GAURDROMON! NOW!" From behind two small missiles smacked into the digimons back and the blue triangle fell out of his hands.

"KAZU!" the three cried, it was rare to see him out.

"Looks like you need me to save the day" showing off as always.

Takato caught the blue one but the digimon knowing his loss put the others away in some pocket.

"Rika I finally got him!" the digimon was still long enough to get his data.

"Phelesmon, ultimate!"

"We have to fight!" Takato held up the blue triangle.

"YES!" Culumon seemed to absorb the triangle then it began to shine.

GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TO!  
TERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE TO!  
RENAMON DIGIVOVLE TO!

GROWLMON!  
GARGOMON!  
KYUBIMON!

"Guardromon go!"

"Yes Kazu!"

Guardromon, Growlmon, Gargomon, and Kyubimon together began beating on Phelesmon.

"EXHAUST FLAME!" the flame hit the face

"GATLING GUN!" the shots hit the chest

"FOX TAIL INFERNO!" the little flames shot its legs.

"Destruction Grenade!" and finally with those attacks the digimon fell back.

"We'll meet again Tamers, you'll see, me and my lord will defeat you!" and with that Phelesmon seemed to disapear into the night.

The digimon powered down. And now it was time to talk.

Kazu had not changed since they last saw him.

"Hey what was that, what happened to Calumon?" Hirokazu looked at the once full red crystal.

"Well I think we know why they targetted Calumon, they wanted to weaken us." Takato wasn't happy.

"If only I could fight" Jeri looked sad, in their last adventure Leomon, her partner, had been killed.

"Don't say that Jeri, you protected Culumon the best you could" Juri was probrably the one person Ruki was never mean to dispite the fact they were total opposites.

"But we are weakened guys, and apart" Jenrya looked to Hirokazu, "so we need to work this out, then whatever they're planning we will end."

"YEAH!" everyone cheered.

Takato looked around but up above them was a digimon with wings but before he could say a word it disapeared.

"Takato are you okay?" Guilmon noticed his Tamer's expression.

"Yeah Guilmon, but I think a new adventure has just begun"

* * *

**Like I said before please review! I would love to hear your comments. I hope you enjoyed! **


	3. Episode 3: Things Cannot Get Worse

**Hello welcome to Digimon Tamers 02: the Adventure continues! So far Calumon has been attacked and his catalyst crystal has been broken. The Tamer already has issues with their team but now a new foe has appeared and they're not ready enough to face them. Sorry if this is confusing but I changed things back to English, its started to get to my head.  
Oh and Please review by clicking on the bottom of the page I love to hear your opinon on this story. **

(TAKATO POV)

Things cannat get worse than this, or so we thought.

Not only was this the biggest gathering of Tamers in weeks, but under the worst circumstances. Digivolution was gone.  
Like GONE!

Guilmon tried his best to digivolve, but Calumon's crystal never glowed again. The same with Renamon and Terriermon.

Now Rika, Henry, Kazu, Jeri, even Suzie, and I were gathered in the same room in the Tokyo Government center, the Hypnos HQ.

* * *

**Episode 3: Things Cannot Get Worse**

Jeri was also upset, Takato tried his best to cheer her up with "Its not your fault" and "Everythings gonna be okay" in which Jeri pretended to be better for his sake. She sat next to Rika who seemed to be talking about "certain things girls talk about,"Jeri was the only person who made Rika feel like a real girl. I blushed when they looked at him for a second and then giggled like he had something on his face.

I asked Guilmon if I had something on my face, which he innocently replied ", you look a little red Takato."  
Just what I wanted to hear.

Okay now to get back to buisness. Yamaki and the Monster Makers where inspecting Calumon for anymore problems, Calumon didn't seem that happy to be checked up on.  
When they were done they came back with the green crystal, the one which I believed was given back to Calumon.

"It seems Calumon's body won't accept the crystal until it was whole so we'll have to study with this for now," Henry's dad explained, Suzie seemed to squeeze Lopmon a little tighter.

"But dad, how are we gonna stop this new enemy with no digivolution? We don't even have the power to go Ultimate, Mega, or Champion no less. What do we do?" Henry stood up.

There was silence until Shibumi enterd the room, he looked at Henry and said "You're not gonna win with an attidude like that, we use what we have. If I have to I'll proceed to the digital world in spirit and warn the Soverign themselves to be aware of this problem. He will not like Rebels attacking our world, not since you've saved them."

"That won't be necessary, as far as I'm concerned they're already in the human world,"said Yamaki.

"Then we'll fight them out,"Rika said, she walked over and picked up the green crystal",We'll fight them with what we have."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay but Rika how do we use the crystal?" Renamon, her partner, asked.

"We could try to scan it,"Henry walked up and took the crystal, pressed it to the scanner, and tried his best to scan it like a card.

"Nothing's happening,"I said.

"Momentai Takato"said Terriermon",We'll see."

No one expected what would happen next; the crystal exploded.

Yeah like blew up into four pieces.

"WHAT HAPPENED!"Everyone screamed.

"Well that's not helping anything,"said Shibumi, doing his best to calm Yamaki down who had his hand placed firmly on his temples.

"Never mind Takato, now we can panic,"said Terriermon, who's only encouraging word happens to be Momentai.

* * *

Outside there was another discussion.

"Sir, they got the green crystal!"said one of the digimon.

"Yes, attack them there," said Phelesmon before disapearing into the darkness.

* * *

"Well now what do we do?"I asked hoping for a response.

"Calm down Takato, we can think of something, its not like we're gonna get attacked,"said Henry.

Rika just held the crystal shard in her hand like she had caused all of this to happen. Jeri was there to calm her down.

"C'mon Rika, its not your fault."Jeri said in her most comfortable voice.

"I shouldn't have told you guys to scan it, So stupid!"screamed Rika.

Before Jeri could respond Guilmon and Renamon went into a stance as if a digimon was going to attack.

And right on cue, a huge digimon crashed throught the window and shot lightning instantly hitting Guardromon, which also took out Kazu.

(3rd Person POV)

Now they were virtually undefended. Takato ran over to the digimon",Kabuterimon, champion. Great now without Kazu we might have a problem. Go Guilmon!"

"Right Takato!" Guilmon charged for the big bug. Henry was helping all non fighters out of the room so it was just him and Rika fighting Kabuterimon.

CARD SLASH! DIGI MODIFY! Wings!

Guilmon grew wings and clawed at the beast who just swatted him away. Guilmon caught the wall and bounced back. But he hit the head which knocked Guilmon out, like it was made of steel.

"Rika we have to help!"Renamon tried to call, but Rika wouldn't respond",Rika don't blame yourself, not now!"

"RIKA!" Takato called. Kabuterimon had an attack aiming right for Rika.

"ELECTRAL SHOCKER!"The Bug digimon said firing a ball of lighting at Rika.

Rika braced for action but there was no need Renamon had taken the attack herself.

"Renamon!" Rika ran to her partners side while Kabuterimon went for Takato.

Guilmon was unconsious and thrown at Takato who ended up on the lower floor.

Rika meanwhile was in distress while Renamon fought to get up.

"Renamon stop, you can't fight!"

"Yeah we can, believe in me" said Renamon, who managed to get up to her feet.

Renamon jumped to Kabuterimon's back, but was instead thrown off. The next minute consisted of Renamon getting beaten.

"RENAMON!" Rika looked around for something but instead found the table with the shards. Rika picked up one of the shards and started hitting it on the scanner.

"WORK! WORK! WOOORRKKK!"Rika cried, believing everything was hopeless until the shard began to glow.

Henry and Takato were back up to see the card form from the shard. The Card was Green with the Wild One Symbol only it looked like it was made out of Crystals.

"What?" Henry and Takato said in unison.

"This is it!"Rika said she got her card ready.

CARD SLASH! CRYSTAL DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!

"RIKA!"cried Renamon who was engulfed in the light.

RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO...(digvolution sequence)...KYUBIMON!

Kyubimon was faster and stronger than Kabuterimon who couldn't even touch her. Kyubimon then kicked at Kabuterimon's chest which caused him to fly out of the building.

"Kyubimon lets go!"Rika said jumping on her back.

"Hold on Rika!"and with that Kyubimon jumped off where Kabuterimon was flying up to greet them.

"YOU WILL DIE! THUNDER SHOCKER!" Kabuterimon fired, Kyubimon jumped the attack, leaving Kabuterimon unguarded.

"You shall perish, FOX TAIL INFERNO!"

The attack hit Kabuterimon directly, blowing him into tiny pieces of data.

"Well this is going to take some repairs"said Reika, inspecting the hole in the wall.

"Yep, but we got something even better, a way to fight" said Shibumi, pointing to the card.

"Soon we'll all be able to advance, and we will defeat this new enemy!"Takato said not knowing whats in store for them.

* * *

"Their strength is returning. Are you sure we can defeat them Phelesmon?" asked one digimon.

"Yes,"replied Phelesmon",I know, but I think we can beat them."

"How can you be so sure?"The digimon looked confused at Phelesmon's confindence.

"Here I trust you enough with this,"He held out a blue crystal to give to the digimon.

"But Sir!" the digimon caught his masters look and bowed",yes sir, I will guard it with my life."

Phelesmon smirked and faced the dark shadow", I know you won't Paildramon."

* * *

**Well now you know my plans. I said I was going to introduce a new way to digivolve, so I made it so they would have to collect the shards into cards. Please Review if you have any opinions on this idea of mine or if you want something changed. Thank you. **


	4. Episode 4: Growlmon, I Can Fight!

**Been a while since I've been on Fanfiction, well hope you like this episode its about Takato and Guilmon bonding! Yay!**

**Recently: The Tamers after months of fighting together had come short, now only 3 tamers; Takato, Rika, and Henry are left to fight the evil digimon. But when Calumon is attacked, they had lost most of their digivolution abilities. But when Kabuterimon had attacked Hypnos tower, Rika learned that converting the crystals into cards, they can reach their champion levels, and as they did they defeated the wild digimon, with new hopes for the future. **

* * *

**Episode 4: Growlmon, I Can Fight!**

"Mom, dad, Digimon attacking downtown, see you later!" Takato said in a hurry, his breakfast dangling out his mouth. Followed by Guilmon with his bread sucked into the empty vortex known as his stomache.

"Be careful, don't push yourself too hard!" Takato's mom had said as he left.

"Sure thing mom!" Takato finished his breakfast as he ran downtown which, when they got there, was pretty messy.

Cars were upside down, people evacuating the sight with the support of Hypnos operatives, hired ever since Locomon attacked.

Rika and Renamon were already there identifying their attacker, they turned to Takato as he arrived.

"Boarmon, champion/armor level, should be easy" Renamon was in mid attack, confusing the boar by pouncing around.

"Guilmon lets..." "No Takato!" Rika cut off. "Guilmon uses fire attacks remember, it won't help at all."

"Oh...okay go ahead, I'll just watch," Takato put away his card he was going to use to power Guilmon up.

"Good okay Renamon attack!" Rika walked closer to the battle while Takato sat with Guilmon.

"Its okay Takato, maybe Rika's right!" Guilmon said proudly.

"I know, its just that...I think I'm forgetting how to fight."

"What do you mean Takato?" Guilmon asked curiously.

"Well, we're used to digivolving when things get tough right? It feels different" Takato pulled out his piece of Calumon's crystal.

"I don't know about digivolving but we're strong, and Renamon might wan't some help," Guilmon pointed to Renamon who was just bashed into the building.

"Renamon!" cried Rika, rushing to her partners side.

"That's it, Guilmon go!" Takato ordered.

"RIGHT!" Guilmon ",Rock Breaker!"

"Takato NO!" It was not a fire move but the Boarmon was smart, it was covered with fire that had burned Guilmon before he could even get close.

"OWW!" Guilmon screamed jumping back.

"Takato physical moves won't work!" Rika cried, Boarmon was getting away.

Then out of the blue",Bunny Blast!" Terriermon and Henry appeared knocking Boarmon off his feet.

Boarmon squealed and charged at Terriermon.

"Card Slash, Whamon!"

"Momentai ugly!" Terriermon said as he spun around like normal, only he was surrounded by water. The typhoon had collided with the unsuspecting Boarmon, dusting him instantly.

Takato didn't care, Guilmon had got burned.

"Takato, I told you to be careful, now look what's happened."

"Takato what happened," asked Henry.

"Nothing, I'm fine," said Guilmon, who just licked his hand.

"Thank goodness," Takato hugged his partner.

"Well Takato you should have listened, this wasn't a fight for you, maybe you need to think before you send your digimon to death," Rika said that before motioning Renamon to take her home, they disapeared in the shadow nearby.

Henry helped Takato up and together they walked towards Hypnos.

"So thats what happened, well then I agree with Rika, you should have been more careful," Henry said.

"I know, but I don't think I can fight like this, we're in the deepest we've ever been in yet!" Takato said.

"Yeah so we don't have everyone fighting digimon anymore, Momentai Takato, everything will be ooK," said the cheerful, yet talkative Terriermon.

"Sure, momentai, hey Henry why were you late," Takato almost regretted asking because Henry frowned and looked down to the floor.

"Its Suzie, she's trying to convince me to stop fighting, we get into fights all the time now, she believes that Terriermon shouldn't fight anymore like Lopmon."

"Suzie is just worried, I think losing Lopmon once was enough for her."

"Maybe your right Takato, but I talk to Lopmon all the time, he wants to fight with us." Terriermon adjusted to Henry's head ", she's trying everything to convince Suzie, too bad it won't work.

"One day Takato, she'll have to grow up, I just hope she'll be ready." And with that, their conversation ended.

They said goodbye to the Hypnos workers and headed home.

Takato dreamed of battling with Guilmon against a SkullKnightmon, only Takato told Guilmon the wrong move and Guilmon was impaled.

He woke up with a start, looked around his room, then at Guilmon who was sleeping peacefully next to him.

Takato sighed and hugged Guilmon back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Phelesmon had opened a digiportal in the middle of the city, a digimon came out.

"You will wreak havoc all over the city, thats an order."

The big red digimon nodded, picked up a car and threw it at a building.

It was around 4 in the morning when the phone rang.

Takato answered the phone half asleep",wazzup Henry...what? Digimon attacking the city?" Takato hung up and called Guilmon.

The tamers met up at the scene of the crime, a giant red digimon was destroying the city.

Henry scanned it "Tyrannomon, champion, piece of cake."

"Lets do this!"

Renamon, Terriermon, and Guilmon attacked with Diamond Storm, Terrier Tornado, and Pyro Sphere.

Tyrannomon was no fool; he parried the Diamond Storm, swatted the tornado, and ate the fire ball.

"Bunny Blast!" as Terriermon attacked, Tyrannomon fired his fire blast attack consuming the ball and hitting Terriermon.

"Terriermon!" Henry picked up his charred digimon.

"Thats it Renamon lets digivolve! Card Slash!" But as Rika pulled out her card, Tyrannomon had swiped at Renamon who collapsed on top of Rika.

Takato and Guilmon were all that was left.

"Guilmon lets go!" Takato said "We can do this! Card Slash: Wings!"

Guilmon had began to fly firing at the Tyrannomon. Tyrannomon seemed to be down by this.

Suddenly Phelesmon appeared out of the blue.

"YOU!" Takato called out.

"Thats the digimon that attacked Calumon!"

He seemed to ignore the tamers", Tyrannomon feast on the power of the dark!"

Tyrannomon was now covered in a dark blanket and when it was removed Dark Tyrannomon emerged as Phelesmon had left the area.

"No, we can take him go!"

"Rock Breaker!" cried Guilmon who slashed at Dark Tyrannomon with the wings velocity, but it was wrong Guilmon cried in pain, Takato realized it was the hand that got burned, Guilmon was in trouble and it was all his fault.

"No Guilmon!" Guilmon had crashed into the streets, his wings vanishing.

Dark Tyrannomon took the time to thrash him on the street. Takato was intent on bringing out a card.

"Card Slash! Crystal Digivolution activate!" Takato hoped for the digivolution, but it didn't work. He repeated, but nothing happend. Takato looked back up, he felt so stupid, he was trying to digivolve so hard he hadn't helped Guilmon, his partner getting thrashed upon.

Renamon and Terriermon had gotten up to fight DarkTyrannomon but were no match, he was too strong for them, yet they kept him distracted enough for Takato to get closer to Guilmon.

"Guilmon, I'm so sorry, I can't fight anymore, your getting hurt because of me!"

"No Takato, you're trying your best, I will fight for you anytime."

"But we're weak, we can't even digivolve."

"Yeah, but we can still fight, we can work together!" Guilmon touched the card in Takato's hand, the Crystal card began to glow.

"Right! I got it now, I believed we are weak, but no matter what we are invincible! Card Slash: CRYSTAL DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

Guilmon digivolve to...GROWLMON!

As Terriermon and Renamon were swipped away, Growlmon had tackled the Dark digimon.

DarkTyrannomon swung his iron tail but Growlmon caught it and slashed him with his Dragon Slasher.

A moment astonished DarkTyrannomon back up and fired FireBall at Growlmon, Growlmon caught it and threw it back knocking Tyrannomon to the buildings.

"GROWLMON LETS FINISH HIM!" "RIGHT! PYRO BLASTER!" A bigger fireball had erradicated DarkTyrannomon into dust, absorbed.

Growlmon had taken a moment to look at his victory and dedigivolved to be hugged by Takato.

"We did it Takato! We can digivolve again!"

"Yeah great job Takato, see you can fight!" Rika said.

"And I'm next!" said Terriermon.

"Momentai!" said everyone else.

Meanwhile...

"Two down one left, sir take em out now?"

"No Paildramon, not yet, not until they believe they are strong again, I wanna crush their hopes of success."

"As you say my lord" and the two digimon vanished, into the shadows.

* * *

**Please R&R and I hope you enjoy, next time Terriermon Reloaded!**


End file.
